


Drown in Faerie Dreams

by dragonsreddoor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark Jon Snow, Eventual Dark Jonerys, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fair Folk, Incest, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsreddoor/pseuds/dragonsreddoor
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen won the Hundred Years' War and cemented the Unseelie Court's might throughout the land. Years later and his son, Aegon Targaryen now rules as King. Drunk with his eternal power, Aegon toys and murders mortals who crosses his territory at his pleasure. An act of silent revenge for his losses. Yet a sudden intense attraction for a human named Daenerys unravels him and unearths ancient wounds and forgotten prophecies.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Other(s), Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know. I'm writing a new fic while leaving the others hanging. But this idea just came to me while I was making a moodboard for an irl friend that I couldn't wait to write it. I will update the other two I promise. In fact, Je Ne Regrette Rien is already in it's final touches and I've already started on Promises of Dawn too. Real life has been a struggle. If you follow me on twitter, you will know things were not great (and still isn't) in my country, in addition to the ongoing pandemic and trying to juggle with uncertain schedules of board exams and certifications. Nevertheless, I am officially back to writing again. This story is different from the other two. There won't be fluff here. So if that's what you expected I'm sorry. I've always admired the fics with a lot of darkness in it (shoutout to bbtm and cel's fics!). Must be the scorpio in me hahahaha. So when this idea came to my head I thought why not? Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this fic and please please PLEASE if you are not a fan of the ships especially JONERYS or if you are not a fan of dark stories in general please skip this fic thank you.

It was always forbidden for Fair Folk to mingle with mortals. They were too fragile to play with, his mother would say. Yet he knew the unspoken words she dare not utter lest the Hundred Years’ War happen once more – impertinent, impure, hateful and most of all selfish. All the fae thought of mortals that way, including him. Yet as she wandered alone in the forest, he couldn’t help but admire her radiance. Her silver hair cascaded down her waist like a waterfall. Her porcelain skin shone in the moonlight. Her lips looked delicious enough to press his lips to and her eyes – he almost gasped out loud at the sight of it – were a shade of violet, like the flowers that adorned his chambers. He had never seen a mortal so beautiful. _Is she even human?_ He suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to be near her - as if there was an invisible thread pulling him towards her. He made up his mind immediately. He never had been one to think of consequences. He never needed to. _I am King._ _It does not matter_. _Whatever she is, I must have her._ _Laws of the Fae be damned._ As her pale thin dress danced around in the wind, she shivered and sat down beside his tree.

He frowned. The humans knew never to stray in his part of the forest. Those who had gone before them had never come back. He made sure to toy with them well until they died. Fae laws would have forbidden him to murder the humans for pleasure. But he was King of the Unseelie Court and the Queen of the Seelie Court was under his thumb. The Elves remained neutral after the war and all the other creatures were afraid of angering the Fae. His father and uncle were both still in deep slumber and his mother was still searching the world for a cure. With his father’s victory after the Hundred Years’ War, it had only made the Unseelie Court the most powerful in the land. Nobody could tell him to stop.

Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath and saw her weeping.

_Curious_ , he thought to himself.

“I have heard many stories about this part of the forest,” she spoke loud and clear despite her tears. He was surprised. _So she did know not to come here._ “I know something evil lurks in this darkness,” she continued. “But I am the only one of my family left. They are hunting me down. I had nowhere else to run. Please just give me this one night to rest and hide. I’ll do anything.”

_Anything?_

An idea formed in his head as he blended into the darkness and began to whisper in her ear. “Eat the blueberries. Eat them.” Over and over, louder and louder until his whispers became something more. Her face had taken a glazed look. “The blueberries,” she murmured. “You want me to eat the blueberries?”

“Yes,” he replied.

She pushed herself forward and plucked a blueberry from his bush. She stared at it fearful, “Are you trying to poison me?” She asked softly.

He began to smile wickedly. “Now why would I do that? You will stay alive after you eat the blueberries. I give you my word. My word is never broken.”

She looked at the blueberry again. “Alright,” she muttered and placed the fruit in her mouth.

His grin widened.

_You are mine now_ , he thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

_________________________________

She woke up with a start.

_Where am I?_

She looked around in confusion. The last thing she remembered was feeling weary after eating the blueberry. “I was in a forest leaning against a tree,” she whispered. “How did I end up in a meadow?”

The meadow was vast - filled with wildflowers of different types. _And all of the color violet,_ she noted. _Like my eyes._ She stood up and spotted an arc in the distance. It seemed like an entrance to a place she could not see. “I wonder where that leads,” she spoke curious. She made her way to it but noticed something different as she took a step.

She stopped and slowly looked down.

“I don’t remember changing my clothes,” she spoke softly. “I don’t own a dress this grand. What has happened to me?” She touched her hair and noticed it had been pulled up in elaborate braids. She could feel the panic rising to her throat. “Was it the blueberry?” Her voice shook. “Am I dead?”

“Haven’t I told you that my word is never broken?” She jumped at the voice behind her and whirled.

“Who-”

The sight of the man in front of her rendered her speechless. His raven curls mirrored his face dramatically that it made him look like the Byronic hero she would only hear in her father’s stories. His lips were plump, his nose was held high and his eyes looked grey, dark purple then black as night in just one glance. _He was the voice in the forest?_ It was unsettling how beautiful he was. He almost didn’t seem human.

“I am not.” His voice was gruff and deep yet something about it was also melodious. She couldn’t quite put a finger to it.

“What?” She managed to gasp.

“I am not human.”

“How did you know I was thinking of that?” She asked him, her voice shaking. “Can you read my mind?”

He chuckled. “Could I?” He looked at her thoughtfully. “I could try it on you. That might be something I could do too. Powers are limitless in one’s imagination after all.”

“I- I don’t understand.” She was trying her best to remain brave. “Where are we? How did we end up here? Why am I dressed different? ” She could feel the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. “Are you going to kill me?” She said in a small voice.

The man sighed. “How many times do I have to give you my word that I will not harm you?” He asked, slightly exasperated. “Are humans this deceitful that you cannot trust me? The Fair Folk do not lie.”

_Faerie,_ she thought to herself in fear.

“I can see the fear in your eyes. The same way I could see your disbelief that I did not look human.” He took a step forward bridging the gap between them. Suddenly she felt as if a thread was pulling her to him. It was the same strong urge she had felt in the forest when the voice had told him to eat the blueberries. “I will say this again. I will not harm you. You have my word. Now tell me, what is your name?”

She felt the pull again but restrained herself. _Do not trust him._ She looked at him. “Why do you want to know my name?”

“I simply want to get to know you.” She felt herself shiver. The whites in his eyes almost looked as if it were being swallowed by the black.

She took a deep breath to regain her strength. “You’ve murdered every human who has crossed your forest. I’ve heard the stories. Every man, woman or child who has stepped foot on the west of the dark forest has never returned. They say your kind feasts on their remains. What makes you think I’ll trust you when you say you simply want to get to know me? Fair Folk never lie but they twist their words well.”

He cocked his eyebrow in amusement. “That,” he points out, “is disgusting. We eat proper food. Mortals’ legends are very peculiar sometimes. And as for trust, let me make the first move then.” He placed a hand on his chest. “My name is Jon.”

_Jon?_ She was taken aback. Faeries never used human names.

“Dany,” she whispered, unable to stop herself. Despite her mind telling her not to give in, the pull she could not quite describe was becoming uncontrollable. And with his eyes still locked into hers, she could feel herself drowning into the pits of it, losing herself.

“Dany,” he repeated. Her name sounded almost whimsical as he said it. “It suits you.” He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. His touch sent tingles to her entire body. She could not help but close her eyes in bliss. She felt his breath on her face and opened her eyes. He was frowning.

“Curious,” he murmured and walked away from her into the arc she was meaning to go to earlier. She wanted to follow him but hesitated.

Like clockwork, he answered her thoughts once more. “Come Dany. Don’t be afraid. The river is lovely this time of year.” He extended a hand to her.

_Don’t take it. Run. Run!_ It was as if her mind was out of her body and the only thing that mattered was the uncontrollable pull she felt towards him. She knew she should not trust him. And yet she wanted to follow him. She took his hand. _What is happening to me?_

Dany followed Jon toward the light ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! It's funny how this story idea of mine came out of nowhere but now I'm actually really having fun writing it. I don't want to say much just that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are very much appreciated. Stay healthy and safe!

The arc lead them to a river - its end disappearing along the horizon. Around the river grew trees bearing fruit of different varieties and more flowers littering the edges, this time of different colors than just the flurry of violet she saw in the meadow. The air left a sweet smell and the sunlight was a welcoming warmth. The entire place looked and felt almost unreal, as if there was a perpetual haze blanketing her vision.

She faced him. “Where are we truly?”

“You are in the forest yet we are not. _We_ are here. _You_ are there. _I_ am everywhere.” He spoke. Dany grew impatient immediately. She had heard about the riddled truths of the faerie. She refused to be baited.

“Do not try to cage me in a maze. I do not want riddles. I want the truth. And I want it said directly. Or else-”

“Or what?” He drew himself up to his full height and grinned wickedly. “What is there to threaten me with, sweet Dany?”

She stepped back frightened. “Please,” she begged. “I just want to know what’s happening. I am but only alone and lost Jon.”

Something she said must have softened him because he gave in and sighed. “Please sit,” he gestured to a swing tied between two trees. Dany frowned. She had never noticed the swing when they first arrived here. But she sat there nonetheless.

As she placed her hands on her lap, white butterflies came flying about, landing on her fingers. She knew she should be smiling at what she was seeing but instead she only felt a rush of dread. _This place is too beautiful._ She glanced up and met Jon’s eyes. _He is too beautiful_. There was just something sinister about the beauty all around her. She could not trust it.

“The butterflies seem to love your presence,” he observed with his hands behind his back. She remained silent and continued to only look at him, at a loss for words as she felt the now familiar pull again as he drew near. “And yet you still do not smile.” He tsked and shook his head. “You are very difficult to please for a mortal.” He took his hands out of his back and held a blue rose. Dany was confused again. She did not see blue roses grow in this place.

“Maybe a blue winter rose would do?” He held it out to her.

“Is this all magic?” She whispered, more to herself than to him. “Is this all a lie?”

He ignored her. “You told me you were alone and lost. I know that feeling well. I do not want you to feel that way.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “You are a murderer,” she almost spat. “You have never admitted to it but I am sure it was you who murdered all the humans who set foot in that part of the forest. Why should I believe you even have a heart? Why should I believe anything you are telling me when anything you might do could kill me?”

Dany saw a flash of rage in his eyes. “I am tired of this distrust you have of me,” he growled. He seemed to have finally run out of patience. “Let me be clear. When I first sensed you entering my forest, I wanted to kill you. I wanted to slowly pluck your fingers one by one and laughed as you screamed. I wanted to paint the ground with your blood. The same way I did with all those foolish mortals who crossed my path.”

She felt her mind go blank as he admitted his pleasure murders. With a silent acceptance that it would truly be the end for her, she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

“I am not finished Dany.” He gently lifted her chin and she shuddered as she felt again a tingle in her body from his touch. “Please look at me.” She had no choice but to open her eyes.

He spoke. “But I suddenly felt a pull I could not quite explain – an uncontrollable urge just to be in your presence. You are exceptionally beautiful, I must admit, but this is more than just a desire of flesh. I have had plenty of that. I cannot put a finger to it but there were two things I was certain about: one, that I cannot kill you and two, that you feel that pull too. I sense that you can Dany. Do not lie to me. You are different. I want to understand why.”

“I don’t know,” she whispered as her tears began to flow in frustration. “I don’t know why they sent assassins to murder me and my family. I don’t know why they’re chasing me. I don’t know why I’m special. I don’t know why I’m different. I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know why I can also feel that same pull you feel. I don’t understand. I don’t know. I-” She could not stand it any longer and broke into uncontrollable sobs.

He only stood motionless as she cried and she would have sobbed longer had she not felt completely uncomfortable by his lack of reaction to her tears. She was trying to compose herself with shallow breaths when he spoke. “Human tears are truly an odd thing to see,” he murmured.

“Don’t faeries cry too?” She managed to choke out.

“I believe we can if we would allow it. But the concept of crying is too foreign to us. Or maybe,” he looked up thoughtfully, “it is just me.”

_It would most likely be just you_ , she thought to herself.

He extended his hand with the blue rose to her again. “Do you…want a flower?” He sounded almost innocent.

“Do you think of me a child?”

Jon arched his brow. “Is that how human children are being kept happy?”

“You sound exceptionally ignorant of humans for one who murders them.”

He smiled mischievously. “Ah sweet Dany, I simply do not care for them.” He shrugged. “But I do think this is a pretty flower. I was told blue winter roses are beautifully rare. It seems you have that in common.” He tried to give her the flower once more.

His flattery was getting to her. She was sure she was letting him get to her too. It was that pull again, enveloping her brain and slowly stripping her caution away. Sighing, she held up her hand and accepted the blue rose.

“Ah!” She winced. She had unknowingly cut herself on one of the thorns.

He took the rose away from her. “Careful,” he warned. “This might only be a dream but you can still be hurt here.”

“A dream?” She looked at him incredulous. “All along this was just a dream?”

“Yes my sweet Dany,” he crouched and whispered in her ear making her shiver once more. “And now it is time for you to wake up.”

_____________________________________

He opened his eyes and stared at his true form in the mirror in front of him. His dark curls were even longer reaching up to his chest and his ears had turned leaflike in shape. He stood up and felt his dark wings unfurl casting an enormous shadow behind him _. I wonder what Dany would have thought of me if she had seen me like this?_ He thought to himself. If she had already mistrusted him while he was glamoured as a human, he was sure she would never have trusted to even be near him at all if she saw him like this. Dressed in his usual regal black, with the crown his mother had carved from molten rock in the volcanoes of the east and armed with his sword Longclaw, he had to admit he looked very much the mortal murderer she would have envisioned him to be – not that he minded to be called a mortal murderer of course but he minded what she thought of him – and he wasn’t sure why.

The pull he had felt while he was with her had abated but was now replaced with a feeling as if there was a hole in his chest he needed to fill. It was making him restless.

He walked to the middle of his chamber and reached the silver table that held one of his most prized possessions – the blue winter rose his father gave to his mother. It had been enchanted never to wilt and was placed inside an intricately designed vase. He carefully took the flower into his hands and muttered an incantation. A drop of blood rose from the thorn where Dany was wounded and intertwined with a piece of silver he had harnessed from the table. He said another incantation and both red and silver joined in the air forming a ring with a ruby. He caught it in his hand and wore it.

“Wherever you go now Dany, I’ll always be able to find you,” he said softly. He was satisfied with his work but as he was examining the ring, the hole in his chest did not go away. In fact, it felt stronger than it did before. He sighed and gave a hand signal to the soldier manning his doorway. The soldier nodded and came back to him with a naked red haired fae.

“Leave us,” he nodded to the soldier.

“Your Grace,” the red haired fae spoke. “How may I serve you today?”

He looked at her expressionless. “Take off my belt and suck.”

The woman wordlessly complied and began to pleasure him with her mouth yet as he tried to get lost in ecstasy all his thoughts remained on Dany and the sway of her hips, the curve of her neck, the silver of her hair and the plumpness of her lips. She had suddenly imprinted a strong grasp on him and thawed the cold heart he reserved only for his own blood. He does not understand it but he was certain of one thing – he would not allow her to be lost the same way his mother was. This was why he made sure to craft the ring to be able to track where she would go.

Everyone else assumed that Queen Lyanna was long dead. But despite the number of years that have passed he refused to believe that. She had promised him she would return. His mother had never broken a promise to him yet. _My mother is alive I can feel it._ She was just lost. And he partly blamed himself for not being able to stop her from going.

_Pathetic_ , he thought. _I’ve become soft for a mortal I had just met_. At this point, he was becoming suspicious that there was some sort of magic involved. He was quite certain that Dany was as clueless as he was but she could very well still be used. He felt his rage at the thought of somebody toying with his emotions. _Who would dare?_ He pulled the red haired woman up and spun her roughly, immediately slamming his cock inside her as she screamed in pleasure.

“Yes your Grace! Right there!” She moaned as he began to move inside of her.

“Yeah,” he growled as he pulled her hair back and pushed his hips harder and faster into her in reckless abandon to fill the feeling of emptiness in his chest where he knew only Dany could remedy. The red haired woman was screaming words he did not care to understand. He could only think of one person yet she was not here with him. He felt as if he were going mad.

“Dany,” he whispered to himself, almost physically pained at the need he was feeling for her as he finally reached his peak and spilled his seed inside of the red haired woman.

The woman screamed and collapsed at the marble floor almost looking lifeless. He looked at her in disgust. _Weak_ , he thought. His blood continued to boil. “You’ve done your job. Stand up and leave,” he ordered her. “Do it. Now!” The red haired woman had no choice but to quickly stand up and head for the door, head bowed with her murmured apologies.

“I don’t want to hear your apologies. Leave. Now.” He spoke dangerously causing the woman to scuttle away naked from his chambers.

“Did Ros not pleasure you well enough, your Grace?” He turned and saw his cousin Arya leaning at the doorway. He relaxed slightly. She was one of the few people he truly trusted in his kingdom.

“Her name is Ros then? I did not care to know. Do not fret, she pleasured me fine. I was just not in the mood for companionship after.”

She smirked. “You’re never in the mood for companionship, Aegon.”

“Fair point,” he agreed, walking across the room to pour himself and Arya some wine. “Drink?” He asked, casually extending the goblet to her.

She waved him away. “I’ve wanted to talk to you about something,” she went on. “I’ve heard whispers of movement from the mortals who practice dark magic.”

He stopped mid drink. That got his attention. “What have you heard?” He murmured.

“From what I’ve gathered, it seems they are looking for something. I don’t know what it is. But it’s important to them. It was something about stopping a prophecy. Do you know anything about that?”

He frowned. _A prophecy?_ “No I haven’t. Do you think it’s something I should look into?”

Arya pondered for a while. His subjects have always found it absurd that out of everyone it was his little cousin who could always make him listen. Even Robb couldn’t make him bend at times but Arya was another matter. He was not quite sure why he had a soft spot for her but she had proven herself trustworthy nonetheless in advising him in the right direction and protecting him from assassins through the years.

“I think it’s a cause for concern Aegon,” she told him. “Don’t leave any stone unturned isn’t that what aunt Lyanna used to tell us about them? We shouldn’t turn a blind eye to any of their little plans. Mortals are generally less powerful than us but they are a sly bunch I admit.”

“Yes they are,” he agreed softly. _Curious_ , he thought as he allowed himself to be lost with the memory of the beautiful silver haired mortal with the violet eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're meeting Robb and Margaery in Chapter 3!


End file.
